voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tesha Wyatt (Legendary Defender)/History
History Early Life Tesha was born on Earth and was practically raised in the Galaxy Garrison since both of her parents work there - her father being a Commander, and her mother a medic. She grew up in a loving family and was all set to join the Garrison when she turned 14, but disappeared before she could. During an offical tour of the Garrison, she ducked away from her guide and explored the facility on her own. Her father found her and, although he was angry at her for walking off, commended her talents. He told her to use her talents wisely, rather than for mischief, then asked her if she fancied a game of hide and seek. She laughed, and jokingly asked how he made it to Commander, but accepted. During the game, she wandered into what appeared to be just a normal storage facility, and hid in one of the boxes. The room turned out to be a loading bay, and she was accidently sent into space in an unmanned supply ship. The supply ship was intercepted by Galra scouts in the area, and she was discovered and taken into captivity. Galra Prison During her time in the Galra prison, she met Shiro and Matt. They grew close, almost like a family, before Shiro and Matt disappeared and she was left alone again. Soon after, she tried escaping. It was going to plan, until she came upon the Druids' lair. They were in the process of refining Quintessence, and it mesmerised her. She leaned forward to watch, but slipped and fell into a vat of Quintessence. Her body absorbed it and the Quintessence deeply connected her to the energies of the universe, allowing her to manipulate and generate them at will. It also entangled her with the Storm Blue Lion, causing her to experience "flashes" and even allowing the Lion to remotely control her. She was promptly taken to the Galra HQ where she met Zarkon, who told her she would have chance to serve the Galra Empire. She refused, but Haggar locked her memories away. This meant that she still retained her personality and all of her skills, but had no idea who she was. These memories are inaccessible to Tesha, although strong prompts are sometimes able to trigger memories. However, the memory wipe worked too well and Tesha forgot she had powers, rendering her unable to access them. Zarkon kept her alive, allowing the Druids to study her. After showing both interest and aptitude in engineering, she was taught how to fix and maintain Galra systems. Joining Voltron With no memory of her life before, she served the Galra for 2 years as a technician. As part of her training, she was taught hand-to-hand combat and the basics of piloting. She was sent to supervise the Robeast on the Balmera, and watched Voltron take it down, though did nothing to stop them. The first time she fought the Paladins head-to-head was shortly after, when she was sent to help defend a planet that Voltron was trying to liberate. She managed to corner them but experienced a sudden and violent "flash". She removed her helmet to catch her breath and Shiro immediately recognised her. He coaxed her through the flash and, once she had stabilised, asked her how she was. This sparked her memory of the time they were in prison together, which caused her to panic and pull her gun on him. Sensing Galra inbound, she let them go - claiming that she and Shiro had been friends and that she didn't shoot her friends. When she returned, they arrested and imprisoned her for treason. That night, she escaped the ship, but was shot in the shoulder by some of the Sentries and gravely wounded. She managed to make it to the Castle of Lions before passing out, where she was put into a healing pod. Unfortunately, she was prematurely removed from the pod when the Castle was under attack from Sendak's virus, leaving her with a scar where the wound had been. She helped the Paladins to defeat the virus. They kept her in a cell temporarily, but eventually let her join Team Voltron. Getting the Lion Shortly after being allowed to move around the Castle, the "flashes" began to increase in frequency. After a particularly powerful one on the bridge of the ship, the Storm Blue Lion managed to take remote control of her. Through her, the Lion piloted them to a planet in a remote part of space, one that many hadn't heard of. The Lion took the Paladins down to the surface of the planet and guided them to it, where it explained its history before releasing control of Tesha. She became its pilot and a Paladin of Voltron. Category:Character History Category:FallOutAtTheDisco